Fixed Time Quests
WARNING: The links below contain SPOILERS Periodically, PocketGems will release a new, short term quest which is open to everyone above a certain level (dependent on quest). These are similar to the LTQs in that they have a fixed duration, but differ in that the time limit is for the whole series, not individual parts, and thus cannot be paused. They are generally a one-off release and are independent of game progression. Again, if the deadline is missed then the quest disappears, along with any rewards, but does not effect overall game play. ''Note: PocketGems (and its games) operate on Pacific Standard Time (PST). This means that the day 'starts' and 'finishes' at 08:00 GMT regardless of your timezone.'' 2014 February 2014 * A Brand New Adventure! - External Game 2013 September 2013 * Escape from Circe's Island - Ruby / Craft Based * Advanced Quest: Mystery Gardens - Ruby / Craft Based * Mystery Gardens - Coin / Craft Based * Immortal Danger - Ruby Based * Farmin' for Pearls - Coin / Craft Based August 2013 * The Bestest Babysitter! - Coin / Craft Based * Pirates Attacking! - Coin Based (for ship repairs), this release for Android Players. * Pirates STILL Attacking! - Coin Based (for ship repairs), this release for Android Players July 2013 * June 2013 *Spirited Adventure - Ruby Based May 2013 * April 2013 * Earth Day Fiasco - Ruby Based * Time of Taxes - Ruby Based * Help with Hatching! - Coin Based * Sakura Poetry Contest - Ruby Based * Coconut Conundrum - Pirate Based * A Fool's Feature - Coin Based March 2013 * Serum Search - Pirate Based * Spring Equinox - Ruby Based * Easter 2013 - External Game ** The Great Hunt ** Continue The Hunt * Birthday Bash! - Coin Based February 2013 * Have What It Takes? - Coin Based * A Strange Device! - Coin Based * Valentines 2013 ** Lost Love - External Game ** To Prove My Heart - Ruby Based * The Golden Lily - Coin Based * Its Groundhog Day! - Ruby Based January 2013 * Final Festive Days - Coin Based * Saw Three Ships - Coin Based * Australia Day! - Ruby Based 2012 December 2012 * A Wish for Santa! - Coin Based ** Winter Wishes 1 ** Winter Wishes 2 ** Winter Wishes 3 ** Winter Wishes 4 ** Winter Wishes 5 ** Winter Wishes 6 ** Winter Wishes 7 * Who's Our Secret Santa - Coin Based * Save The Holidays! - External Game * To Seek Adventure - Coin Based * Ring in the New Year - Ruby Based * Snowball Fight - Ruby Based * The Perfect Gift - Ruby Based November 2012 *Tame The Beast - Coin Based *One Wicked Guest - Ruby Based *Preparing The Feast - Ruby Based *Tis The Season - Ruby Based October 2012 *Freaky Festivities - Coin Based *Free Spirit - Coin Based **A Hollow Eve **Day of The Dead *Week Of Harvest - Coin Based **Harvest Festival **Thanks To Friends *Our Stories - Ruby Based *Mermaid Challenge Round 2 - Ruby Based September 2012 *Campus Life Fashion Advice! - Coin Based *Running of the Bulls - Ruby Based *Somewhere That's Green - Ruby Based *Mermaid Challenge Round 1 - Ruby Based August 2012 *A Cheesy Situation - Ruby Based July 2012 *Going For Gold - Coin Based *Pirates STILL Attacking! - Coin Based June 2012 *Crimson Cloaks - Coin Based *Holiday Parties - External Game May 2012 *A Dark Protector - Coin Based *Pirates Attacking! - Coin Based *For Harvest Mayor - Ruby Based April 2012 March 2012 Category:Quests